Stolen Loyalties
by OfficialRaven0221
Summary: I hadn't asked for any of this. I was Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater and Elitist, not a babysitter or Malfoy the Mudblood lover. On top of that Voldemort isn't taking in prisoners. Harry's revival sent off a flare and now none of us are safe.
1. Silk and Blood

Stolen Loyalties

By: Official Raven0221

Summary: I hadn't asked for any of this. I was Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater and Elitist, not Draco the babysitter or Malfoy the Mudblood lover. So how ironic was it that I was not only stuck with Teddy until he's 18, but thoroughly enchanted by post-pubescent Granger? I could always throw the kid away and move to Norway, but for once in my life I had decided to think of someone other than my self. Shocking right?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, I barely got through the fourth book, so while I dislike how it was written I have fallin love with the concept and the characters….so this is what this is.

_ Chapter 1: Blood and Silk

I paced senselessly throughout my room. The silver silk on my bed was stained red. It seemed that everything that was ever mine was doomed to be tainted by Gryffindor. I jerked my wand toward the wall opposite me, causing the blankets to fly into a crumbled heap.

"Darling…" my mother stood motionless, elegant. Her stormy grey eyes betrayed her.I sighed, shrinking the sheets with my wand and destroying them. Blood didn't come out of silk; everyone knew that. "Draco…" Still I ignored her, moving around the room and busying myself with assembling the crib that lay in pieces on the floor. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! You can't keep him!" The edge in her voice made me drop the pieces. Then softly she added, "not on your own." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. I didn't say a word. Again I resumed my work putting the crib together.

"You're too young to care for a child on your own," she insisted. In that moment Teddy began to cry, wail more likely. It was as if he knew his mother had just bled to death not even fifteen feet away from him. I bounced him as best I could, trying desperately to soothe the crying child.

"No I'm not," I mumbled. The crying had already begun to drive me insane,"plenty of people do it all over the world." His crying only grew louder.

"Draco, be _reasonable._" She implored. Her peony pink lips turned downward in a frown.

"Be reasonable you say…" I began to pace again, "reasonable...and with reason comes heartlessness. What do you want from me mother? Give him up to the state? Tonks left him to me and Granger."Her delicate features twisted in disdain at hearing that.

"Then give him to the mudblood," I felt my muscles tighten.

"Mother…" I didn't have the energy to go over this with her again, "I'm keeping him and that's it." Before she could protest Hermione came waltzing in, diving headfirst into a conversation. My mother left my presence once Hermione entered it leaving Granger, Teddy, and I alone.

"Merlin," she huffed upon seeing Teddy's reddening face, "what is that smell!" I shrugged.

"Dispair?"

She rolled her eyes and lay the child on his back, "watch closely." Despite her order to watch I found myself opening my eyes as he was naked then opening them again and he was clothed.

"Got it?" I nodded, my lids drooping. She shook her head at me. "I'll make your bed and we'll deal with this in the morning." She decided. I nodded. I opened my eyes and the bed was bare. Then I woke up beside a wailing Teddy. What now? Just as I went to reach for the little tyke he was scooped out of my reach.

"You slept in my bed?"

"Good morning to you too Malfoy," she laid the child on his back and began to change his diaper. This time I didn't have as hard of a time paying attention, the act itself wasn't all that complicated, "go and make him a bottle while I lay out his clothes for the day. After he's fed and washed up we'll assemble the crib. After that I trust you'll be fine on your own." Everything in me wanted to scream "No," but I couldn't find the words. I nodded slightly.

"There is one thing I need your help with." I said slowly. She raised an eyebrow into her mahogany hairline.

"And what would that be?" She stood, revealing her choice of sleepwear,but continued moving around the room as if she was fully clothed. Teddy seemed to gurgle with joy at my flushed appearance.

"Tonks only left him with this half empty diaper bag. I don't have a clue what to get him or where to get it from."

"Sure, I help you," she turned around and bent to pick his clothes out of the diaper bag. The large shirt she wore rose to expose her black lace knickers. My face only reddened further.

"Granger have some decency," I pleaded. Something in my lower abdomen came alive at the sight. She flipped her chocolate locks over her shoulder, giving me the man eater smile she'd acquired every since hitting puberty.

"Avert your eyes Malfoy. I'm not exactly _forcing_ you to look," then she turned back to the task at hand. While that may have been true what man wouldn't risk peeping at a woman in lace? I busied myself with making his bottle and once I'd made it? I stuffed it in his mouth and waited for him to finish. "You can look now." She teased. I rolled my eyes. Puberty hit Granger like a truck, making her legs longer, her breast bigger, and her eyes brighter. Everything that had once been mediocre about the witch was now extraordinary and it drove me mad. From the way she walked to the way she flipped her hair she was a Goddess to me. There was no need denying it when I found myself enchanted by her every movement. It was a mistake. I knew it. I knew she was unattainable. I knew that when she left here and stopped teasing me she would go back to Weasel. He was her knight in shining armor, not a reformed death eater, not a Slytherin who despised her when she looked like a beaver, and most definitely not a Malfoy. When the bottle had been drained we finished our respective tasks before separating to get dressed. As if my mother had a Hermione sensor she appeared moments after the door had closed.

"Darling, I won't allow you to care for that half blooded monstrosity. I'm sorry Draco, but this is not your child. It's not your responsibility no matter what that blood traitor wanted. You have to do what's best for yourself, forget the child for a moment. How will you join the ministry or run the manor if you're so busy playing house with this mudblood infant!" My muscles moved on their own and before I knew it I'd struck my own mother. For a moment my actions felt justified, but when I looked down into her identical eyes I was overcome with guilt.

"Mother-," she held up her hand to silence me before fleeing from the room. Resolving to deal with it later I dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and converse. I was just pulling my hoodie over my head when Hermione came back looking as radiant as ever. Her chocolate curls were pulled back into a simple pony tail that tickled the nape of her neck. Even though her clothes weren't provocative they did the job. She wore a green form fitting sweater dress knowing that green was her color with silver strap heels.

"Ready to go?" She seemed oblivious to my sour mood, but I knew she was only pretending for my sake. I followed her to the front of the manor before side apparating with Hermione. We shopped in silence for a moment only breaking it when I was unsure of the purpose of certain pieces.

"So how long are you going to pretend that nothing is wrong?" She asked. I ignored her for the greater half of an hour, before I bothered to answer her.

"I am so tired of this blood purity trash!" I yelled. She jumped and the bass in my voice caused Teddy to cry, "I never meant to hit her, she made me so mad I just couldn't…" I trailed off, running both hands through my messy hair.

"It's her house." She said finally, "and she can do whatever she wants in her house."

"I'm aware,"

"But if you go somewhere else you're free to do whatever you want," she continued. Again that was something I already knew, so I waited for her to continue. She always had a point, she just liked making me fight for it. When she realized that I wouldn't play her game she pouted slightly, but continued, "Mrs. Weasley is quite attached to Teddy and wouldn't mind housing you if it meant she could be the grandmother to Teddy." I stared at her for a while.

"Have you gone daft?" It was a simple question, laced with disbelief, "living with the Weasels and Weaslette is the last thing on my mind. Why would I want to spend everyday with _Ron_?" I said his name like it was an infection. She shrugged.

"Then you have no right to complain about how she runs her house." She shrugged, "of course you could always get a job and move out on your own."

"You think you're funny Granger," I muttered, "Ha."

"I'm just trying to help," she said feigning innocence. I ignored her, my only reaction to her insanity was the rolling of my eyes.

"Well thanks for the help," I grouched, positioning Teddy under my armpit. With that I disappeared with a _pop_.

There will be another update sometime tonight or tomorrow. Depends on my mood, follow...favorite...review. Anything so I know if I should continue. Until next time mes amies.


	2. Guilt

Stolen Loyalties

By: Official Raven 0221

Summary: I hadn't asked for any of this. I was Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater and Elitist, not Draco the babysitter or Malfoy the Mudblood lover. So how ironic was it that I was not only stuck with Teddy until he's 18, but thoroughly enchanted by post-pubescent Granger? I could always throw the kid away and move to Norway, but for once in my life I had decided to think of someone other than my self. Shocking right?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, I barely got through the fourth book, so while I dislike how it was written I have fallin love with the concept and the characters….so this is what this is.

Chapter 2: Guilt

I couldn't sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes the scene rolled like camera film. One minute he was writhing in pain the next he was laying there, eyes open, but unseeing. His life had slipped from him just as so many had before him. Harry was gone and Voldemort had one. I stood against the wall, my eyes dry as disbelief sent me crashing to the ground beside him. Ron ran at Bellatrix, trying to bring her down with his bare hands. She dodged him and with a deranged cackled she raised her wand to me. Feeling rather numb I curled up next to Harry. His warmth was fading.

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a blinding green light, but death never came. I opened my eyes to find Bellatrix laying at my feet. Malfoy was standing in the doorway, his face set in a snarl, "Potter?" He rushed over and dropped beside our fallen savior, "Potter! Oh shit. Oh shit!" He waved his wand in every spell he could think of before dropping the useless stick. He looked crestfallen. Just like us he had expected Harry to save us all. Ron shook his lifeless friend, shaking him furiously, begging him to wake up.

"Weasley he's gone!" Malfoy began dragging the red head from the corpse, not retaliating when the hysterical boy scratched and kicked and punched.

"Get off of me! Get off! Let me go! Let me die here! It's all my fault!" He'd screamed. My eyes burned with unshed tears, "Hermione get him! Make him release me!" I couldn't. I curled up further, willing for everything to stay black. I wanted it all the end. I didn't want to be a wizard. I didn't want to live in this world anymore. I wanted to go home and pretend it never happened, but I couldn't. This was my life.

Malfoy had gotten us out of the manner, snivelling and broken, but alive. When we were safe with the Weasley's he exited our life forever. Then Tonks had been shot out of the sky. Malfoy sent me a letter the moment he found her, begging me to come quick. It was like being thrown into a war I wanted to part in. As far as I was concerned we'd lost the day we lost Harry,but I'd come because he sounded desperate. I found Tonks in his room, bleeding out on his silver silk sheets. I wasn't going to watch another person die. I made a beeline for the door, but her weak voice dragged me back to my spot.

"You'll take care of Teddy won't you? You and Malfoy….watch him...help him…" she was forced into a coughing fit, "and you'll kill Voldemort."

"Tonks, please! You'll be okay, you'll make it!" I pleaded.

"Promise me!" she demanded violently.

Sobbing and sniffling I promised her, Draco did the same, silent tears making tracks down his already too white face.

"I'm ready," she assured him. Her breathing was ragged and the blood was filling her lungs, "quickly." He aimed at her head and shot the killing curse at her with shaky hands.

I gave up with sleep. The reminder of the untimely and unsettling death of my friends was too much for me to bear. Ron was as broken as I was and contented in pretending the war never happened. He never acknowledged Harry as our friend and when the anniversary of his death rolled around all he had to say was, "poor chap." It was as if he had erased the fallen comrade from his memories entirely. I paced for the greater half of the night, I was tired of crying. I was tired of being afraid. I was tired of the cutting or the self loathing or the nightmares. The only way out was up, but it terrified me. To think that I would be joining a war I spent two years forgetting about seemed absurd, but I had no choice. This was the only way this could ever end.

When daylight hit I dressed in sweats and sneakers. It was early, but I couldn't wait another second. I apparated into Draco's room to find both he and Teddy had gone. That wouldn't do so I left to find Narcissa. She would tell me where Draco was if it killed her. With every purposeful step I took I seemed to come back to life. I found him before I found her. In the medical wing of the manor there was a tile that seemed to protrude from under one of the empty beds. Winky ran through my legs and sat on the tile.

" you are not allowed in here! Does Master know you are here? Of course he doesn't, Winky will tell him. Winky will tell him you are here." And with that she disappeared. The poor dear didn't realize that her sitting on the tile in question only made me more suspicious. I tapped the tile with my wand before I was sucked out of the medical wing and into another wind almost identical to the last with the exception being this one was inhabited. People filled the beds. All of them looked dead, complete with grey skin and no heartbeats.

"Winky specifically asked you to stay in the ward!" She smarted. I gave her an innocent smile.

"I am in the medical wing. Now where is Drac…" I was distracted by the thing that Winky had attempted to distract me from, "Harry…" I breathed. His skin was a sick color, but aside from that he seemed peaceful.

"You should have listened to Winky." Draco's words brushed against my neck, "when you ran away some of us never stopped fighting."

"What is this? Why do you have all these dead people here?"

He didn't answer my question right away, instead he checked the tubes connected to a Jane Doe.

"He took my father away from me Hermione. He took your family. He took your best friend, yet the best you could do was hide in your lost in muggle England to wait it out."

"That's why I'm here!" I insisted, "I can't let any of this go anymore. I came here to join you until I saw this! What is this? Why do you have any of this?" He smirked.

"Well...there's a spell that can bring all of these people back to life. Better yet...it erases the moment they were murdered rearranging the time stream the way fate intended." He waited for me to say something and when I didn't he made a noise of frustration.

"Don't you understand? If we can erase the moment that Potter died we can win."

"How," I heard myself ask. My voice sounded weak even to me.

"He's the one who has to kill Voldemort. Hermione don't make me spell this out. I've set up everything, now all I need is for you to wind up enough -trustworthy- witches and wizards to make this happen. I can't do this alone." Did he realize how crazy he sounded? I yanked the tube from Fred Weasley's machine.

"They're dead! You can't reanimate the dead! It's against the laws of nature! You can't just decide to cross a line like that!" I screamed. He hurried to reconnect the tube.

"You can if they were never meant to die." He insisted.

"You cannot undermine fate! Who are you to rewrite a story that was never yours? You're guilty that you handed us over to Bellatrix. The only thing these people have in common are that you some hand in their death! Fred, Dumbledore, Snape, Harry! Draco these are the people you could have saved! These are the people you let die and I'm not going to help you! We know you didn't mean any of it, but you can't change any of it by waving a wand or saying you're sorry! This isn't Hogwarts! We aren't children! The mistakes you made will haunt you for the rest of your life until you learn to let it go!" I watched his expression harden, "I was wrong to come here. I have to go." He grabbed me by my elbow and slammed me into the wall.

"So you think I'm a lunatic?" he asked. His voice was a growl, low and menacing.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." He let me go, but shoved the incantation in my face.

"Then prove it to me! Stand here with me and help me. If nothing happens I'll return them to their graves." I looked around me. They all seemed to be sleeping.

"No Draco. I won't prove anything to you."

"Then I will bring the manor down on all of us. Hermione please," his voice was a little more that a whisper before he began screaming, "I can't live like this!" Long scratches adorned his arms, chest, and neck, "they would've been alive. All of them if I hadn't been such a selfish bitch! I can't let it go! A flick of my wrist couldn't saved any of them! If I hadn't been such a fucking coward my father wouldn't be missing! My cousin wouldn't be dead! I could've been a hero, but instead this is what I am! I'll bring the mansion down Hermione. I'll bring it down if you won't help me." His eyes searched mine, "If it can't be done I'll return them….but please. Please, please, please…" his crumbled in front of me, rocking and sobbing. It was obvious he was having a break down, but what could it hurt?

"Draco-,"

"Please!"

"Fine!" He shot up, cleaning his face with his sleeves. He handed me the book.

"On three," the steadiness of his voice shocked me, but I ignored it.

_Return to us the ones you stole_

_Return to us the young and old_

_Return to us the joy_

_Remove from us the tears_

_Return to us the chance to recreate our fates._

We both held our wands in the air. There was a blinding flash that drained me beyond all reason. Draco held me up until his own knees buckled beneath him. I could hear Teddy's muffled cries, but that was the last thing I heard as consciousness was drained from my body.

I got 200 reads in like 2 days so hopefully it keeps it up. Thanks a ton. :)


End file.
